Do you still love me?
by 0mrsprongs0
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for five years, and things have gone bad. What shall happen to the two? HD Slash and its very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this AGES ago, but just never got around to posting it. It started out as a one-shot, but ended up beingtoo manywords for one chapter, so its in lots ofchapters, they're all posted though! Its very un-beta'd and extremely fluffy towards the end, and the end of this chapter isnt the end. Also, I dont own them, honestly, would JKR really be posting her stories here? She owns them, not me.

P.S. If you havent already realised, there is SLASH AHEAD! But you should know that because YOU strayed to the Harry/Draco section on here...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five years. They had been dating for five years. Harry and Draco. Shortly after their seventh year at Hogwarts, they had ended up owning apartments next door to each other. They had grown close, and eventually love took over.

The first two years had been bliss. Neither had loved anyone as much as they loved the other. They did everything together, and their love was more important to them than anything.

The third year was harder, but they still loved each other. It wasn't as easy to do things together, and they both needed their 'apart time' but they still loved each other, more than anything, and still spent as much time together as they could.

The fourth year they had to work hard to keep their relationship going. They were starting to get frustrated with each other sometimes, but were still very much in love and loved spending time together.

By the fifth year they were getting angry at each other for no reason at all. They were having fights more and more often. Eventually the fights were becoming frequent, and it was taking longer for them to make up. For three entire months they hadn't said "I love you." Not once. Not even a 'I love the way you laugh like that' or 'I love it when you try to cook.' And they had both noticed. They had both begun wondering if the other even loved them at all.

"Harry! Hurry up! We told them we'd be there by six!" Draco yelled, from the front door. Draco hated being late. And by the time Harry was ready, they'd be lucky if they left by quarter to seven. Sure, it was only Ron and Hermione, and they wouldn't care if Harry and Draco turned up late, but Draco still liked to show everyone that he was still full of 'Malfoy elegance.'

"I'm hurrying! I just got to…" Harry trailed off as he rummaged through his draw. He couldn't find his sock. "I cant find my sock!" He yelled, kicking the draw as he did so. It was a stupid idea, as he now had a sore toe.

"Harry, we're going to be late!" Draco said, tapping his foot with impatience, checking his watch. It was already quarter past six.

"But I cant find my sock!" Harry replied from their bedroom. He was already extremely frustrated, and Draco wasn't helping.

"Then transfigure something! Just do it quickly!" Harry scowled in the direction of Draco, who, of course, couldn't see anyway. With one last look through his draw, Harry decided to take Draco's advice.

He grabbed his book from the bed-side table, and transfigured it into a sock, but Harry wasn't in a good mood, so it wasn't a very good sock. He shoved it onto his foot, and it was soon followed by his shoe.

"Harry, hurry u-"

"I'm ready Draco, stop yelling!" Harry yelled as he joined Draco at the front door. They were both angry and just wanted to go to Ron and Hermiones place already.

When Harry and Draco had moved in together, they had bought a house just out of London, and coincidentally, Ron and Hermione had moved in two houses down, just a couple of months after.

It was cold outside, and the second they were out of the door they felt the chill of the cold January air. Above them, the stars twinkled down, but neither of our boys noticed or cared.

They left their house in silence. Neither wanting to talk to the other. Earlier that day they had fought about something, neither could quite remember what now, but they remembered the fight, and that was enough.

As they entered the garden gate of Ron and Hermione's house Draco decided to break the silence.

"So, you found your sock then?" He hadn't intended it to come out harsh, but it did.

"Obviously." Harry replied, also sounding colder than he meant it too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Ron had been in love since they were fourteen. It just took a lot longer for either to admit it. But now, they were 22 and very much in love. They moved into a lovely little house, just outside London, and lived very close to Harry.

"Ron?" Hermione called from the lounge room.

"Yes, love?" He replied from the kitchen, where he was trying to find a Chinese restaurant in the phone book.

"Have you noticed something going on between Harry and Draco lately?" She said, as she entered the kitchen, resting on the edge of the table.

"What do you mean?" He shut the phone book and looked at her.

"They seem a bit, well, _tense._" She left her spot on the table, and placed herself in Ron's lap.

"I know what you mean. They seem a bit cold to each other. Do you think everything's alright?"

"I hope so. But I don't think it is." Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, how about we watch them tonight, and if things seem a bit odd between them, we'll go talk to them tomorrow."

"Okay, but I hope we don't have to, I hope they're alright." She kissed Ron on the nose and stood. "They should be here any minute, but knowing Harry, they'll be late anyway."

Twenty minutes later, the door-bell rang, and Harry and Draco entered, both looking frustrated and cold.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said cheerily, hugging them both. "How are you?" neither answered, but Draco shot Harry a death glare. Of course, Hermione noticed.

"Hi Harry, Draco." Ron said, entering the room. "I already ordered the food, it should be here soon, I ordered it a while ago."

"Well good thing Harry wasn't any slower than. I'm surprised we beat the food here." Draco said, dropping himself on the couch, causing an awkward silence to fall over the room.

Luckily, they were saved by the door-bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Both Ron and Hermione yelled, sharing a glance. Harry didn't hear what the delivery guy in the door said, he placed him self on the same couch as Draco, but as far away from him as he could possibly get.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three hours passed, and Harry and Draco hadn't moved any closer together. On the other couch, Ron and Hermione were practically on top of each other, making both Draco and Harry very uncomfortable.

They had been making rude remarks to each other all night. Wether it was something as simple as arguing because Draco wouldn't pass Harry his glass, or just being rude to each other when they spoke.

By now, they both just wanted to go home and ignore each other in private, or have a screaming, vase-throwing fight, neither Harry nor Draco minded which.

Eventually, Draco stood and stretched, a sign that he was ready to leave. Slowly, Harry rose from his spot, grabbed all the rubbish on the little coffee table, and took it into the kitchen.

When he returned, he caught the concerned look that Ron and Hermione shared and immediately knew that they knew something was wrong. He said his good-byes and before he know it, he was back outside, in the cold night air.

He walked slightly behind Draco, watching him. Sure, they had their arguments, but Harry still loved him, right? And Draco still loved him, right? They always made up. Harry sighed and realised that he really did love Draco, and wanted to end the fight they were having now, he couldn't remember what it was about anyway, so what was the point?

He picked up his pace slightly, until he was behind Draco. He slowly stopped Draco, by placing his hands on his hips. Draco stopped and sighed. Harry took this as a good sign, and wrapped his arms around Dracos waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered into Dracos ear. As soon as Draco felt the breath on his ear, he knew he loved Harry, and wanted to end this stupid argument. He spun in Harry's grasp and placed his arms around the neck in front of him.

"I'm sorry too. I don't even remember what we were fighting about." He placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, and leaned into him.

"Neither do I." Harry laughed slightly and drew Draco in for a kiss. It was the first time they'd kissed in two days, and Draco decided that he needed to tell Harry that he loved him. But he couldn't find the way to do it. It felt like he had never said it before, and wanted to say it for the first time. Draco was starting to think up ways to tell him, but then Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth and all coherent thought stopped.

Harry pulled Draco closer as he felt hands tracing through his hair. There lips remained sealed together as Draco led his hands down the familiar path of Harry's back. No matter how many times Draco had done this before, it still managed to make Harry melt.

Just as Harry was getting his hands under Draco's many layers of shirts, he realised something. He reluctantly withdrew his mouth from Draco's to speak.

Draco didn't want to stop kissing Harry, he didn't know when they were going to kiss again, and he missed kissing Harry.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful night around them.

"Yeah?" Draco's breath tickled Harry's face.

"We're still outside. I think we should go in and, er, finish." Draco smirked and knew exactly what Harry was talking about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So thats the end of chapter one, now hurry and read chapter two, becuase that definately wasnt the end!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, its another chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron and Hermione had both noticed the tension between Harry and Draco, and were at a loss of what to do.

"Maybe we should talk to them?" Hermione suggested, absently stroking Crookshanks, who was situated in her lap, purring.

"And say what?" Ron asked. "I'd have no idea what to say."

"I wouldn't know either. I'm scared I'd say something wrong and make it worse. But we cant just watch it happen! You saw them tonight." Hermione had never been this confused before.

"Yes, I saw them, I think it's getting pretty bad. Maybe we should-"

"Talk to them tomorrow? I was thinking the same thing." Hermione interrupted.

"Well, actually, I was thinking we should talk to them tonight. They looked just about ready to kill each other, tomorrow might be to late." Hermione thought for a moment, and got meowed at by Crookshanks, as she had stopped stroking.

"Yeah, I think we should. Should we go now?" Crookshanks grew mad at the lack of attention, and stalked off.

"Yeah, just let me get my wand." Ron said, removing himself from the couch.

"You wont need your wand. We're only going to Harry's house." Hermione said, laughing slightly.

"Something tells me I'm going to need it though." Ron said, wondering where he put his wand.

"Where's your wand?" Hermione asked, as she watched her boyfriend run back and forth.

"Uh, I don't actually know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Draco barely made it back to their house. They had shed their clothes all through the front hall, and wouldn't have been surprised if some of their clothes were found outside in the morning.

As Draco shut the bedroom door, Harry pulled him onto their bed. The only thing Draco was thinking was 'I love you,' and he wanted desperately to tell Harry.

By the time Harry had Draco down to only his boxers, Draco decided he had to say it. Now. Harry's hands were fiddling with the elastic of the boxers on the man in front of him when Draco finally worked up the courage to say it.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry replied, somewhat muffled as his mouth was buried in Draco's neck, his tongue drawing circles and licking everywhere it could reach.

"I love you." The tongue on his neck stopped.

"What?" Harry sat up, his legs draped either side of Draco's waist, and placed his hands on the chest beneath him.

"I love you." Draco whispered, not able to look Harry in the eye.

Harry stared. _What! _Sure, he loved Draco, but he hadn't said it in a long time.

"What?" Harry asked again. Draco's temper instantly rose.

"What do you mean 'what'?" He pushed Harry off his waist and crawled off of the bed. Harry fell gracefully to the floor. He glared at Draco and picked himself up.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry asked, wiping his bare chest with his hands, anger quickly taking over any passion he had felt moments before.

"You didn't say it back!" Draco yelled. He really did sound hurt. "You didn't say it back." He said for the second time, more to himself than Harry.

"I meant to Draco, I just-"

"Just what?" Draco snarled back.

"I, you, you just caught me off guard! I wasn't expecting it, what did you expect me to do!" Harry yelled, his temper getting the best of him.

"What do you mean what did I expect you to do!" Draco yelled, stepping closer to Harry. "Why don't you try saying it back!"

"I meant to, Draco, alright! I just, well, I don't know."

"What is wrong with you! I tell you that I love you and you freak out and start yelling at me!" Draco was getting upset now, and could feel the corners of his eyes prickling.

"You pushed me to the floor!" Harry yelled, not sensing that Draco was getting upset, and continuing to yell at him. "And _you_ yelled first!"

"Why didn't you say it back?" Draco asked, quietly this time, the hurt showing in his voice.

"I don't know!" Harry yelled, ignoring the painful expression Draco was wearing.

"You did want to say it, didn't you?" Draco asked, suddenly thinking that maybe Harry didn't want to say that he loved Draco.

Harry was completely offended. Of course he wanted to say it back! He loved Draco, but right now all he wanted to do was make him angry.

"What if I didn't want to say it back." Harry's voice was filled with hate. Draco's expression turned from angry to sad the second after Harry spoke.

Once Harry realised what he had said, he clamped his hand over his mouth eyes wide with dread.

"Oh, Draco I didn't mean-"

"Get out." Draco's voice was completely different from the sad look on his face. It was cold, cruel. Harry had never heard him sound like that before.

"But I'm sorry, I really didn't mean-"

"Get. Out." Draco said again, his voice still filled with hate, but his eyes were glazing over with tears.

"No, Draco please." Harry pleaded with Draco, and reached out to touch his boyfriends arm, but Draco stepped back.

"Get out, or I'm leaving." Tears spilled out of Draco's eyes now, streaking his face.

"Draco, please." Harry again reached out, but Draco recoiled.

"Don't touch me." Draco turned, bent down, and picked up Harry's discarded shirt, turned back to Harry and threw it at him. "Now get out, or I'm leaving and you'll _never_ see me again."

Normally Harry would have laughed at something like that, telling Draco that it would be half an hour before he would come running back. But not now, Draco looked angry enough to actually walk out on Harry.

Draco had silent tears cascading down his face, but made no attempt to stop them. Harry pulled his shirt on and walked to the door. He glanced back at Draco, who was staring at nothing, and Harry felt tears fall.

He opened his bedroom door, and walked through it. Before he closed it again he whispered back to Draco.

"I'm sorry." He shut the door and walked slowly through the front hall, picking up his jacket and pants as he went.

He made it to the front door, fully dressed, and wiped his face, which was pointless, as he was still crying. He sniffed, turned the handle, opened the door, and came face to face with Ron and Hermione. They were in a position that obviously suggested they were about to knock.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw he was crying. "Are you alright?" He didn't feel like explaining, so he just pushed past.

"Harry!" Ron yelled a second before Harry apparated away. Ron and Hermione shared a glance and ran into the house. They heard sobs coming from the bedroom. They reached it and opened the door to find Draco curled in a ball on the floor, crying uncontrollably.

While they were looking, he stood up, doing nothing to say he knew the two of them were there and nothing to halt his crying. He reached under the bed and pulled out a suitcase.

"Shit…" Was all Ron said before he ran back out the front door after Harry, while Hermione rushed into the bedroom to help Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heh, we're nearly there, only one more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, last chapter guys! Its very very fluffy and please excuse the Ron/Hermione-ness at the end, I just felt like it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco was crying silently on Hermione's shoulder when she decided to say something.

"Draco?" He didn't say anything, or lit his head, or make any acknowledgement that he heard her, but she decided to tell him anyway.

"Harry really does love you." Draco kept ignoring her. "It's true. He loves you and-" Hermione was interrupted by two very loud _pop's,_ and Harry and Ron appearing in the middle of the room.

Hermione immediately stood up and took her place next to Ron. Harry and Draco were both staring at each other. Ron and Hermione quickly left the two to talk.

They were still staring at each other, neither wanting to speak first. After two minutes of silence, Harry decided to speak.

"So, Ron wasn't lying then?" Harry asked, eyeing the open and half-full suitcase on his bed. "You really were going to leave." He looked at the ground and stared at his shoes. Draco was still staring at Harry.

"I was."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You said you didn't love me. What was I supposed to do?" Harry walked to where Draco was sitting, and stood in front of him.

"I was lying, you know." Draco sniffed and looked at the floor. Harry sighed and kneeled down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said." Harry didn't want to say 'I was trying to make you angry.'

"Harry, I love you." Draco said, not looking at him. Harry was prepared this time.

"I love you." Draco looked at him, his entire face was shining with tears. Harry realised how much he really did love Draco. "I love you, Draco. I love you." Draco was crying as Harry pulled him into a hug.

Draco felt comfortable there. He didn't want to move. But something felt off. Harry didn't smell like Harry.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his face still buried in Harry's neck.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, glad he was back with Draco.

"You don't smell like you. Why don't you smell like you?" Draco asked, pulling back to look at Harry. Harry wondered for a moment, then remembered the guy in the bar. He suddenly got a bit insecure, but soon realised that it wasn't a good idea to lie to Draco anymore.

"This guy in the bar, he tried to, well, he was kind of drunk, and I couldn't get away, and, well, he tried to-"

"What?" Draco asked, suddenly serious. "Harry, did some guy try to… Oh Merlin silver socks! Who the hell was he? I'll kill him. Do you know who he was? Come on! I'll kill-" Harry silenced him with a kiss. He was filled with pride. Draco was really angry that some guy tried to hurt him.

"I'm really sorry Draco." Harry said, losing himself in Draco's neck.

"F-For what?" Draco was becoming a bit distracted by what Harry was doing to his neck.

"These past few months. I really do love you."

"I love you too, Harry. I'm so sorry, I was an absolute git. I love you. A lot. Don't ever leave me." Harry chuckled.

"I promise. Now, I think we should get this cleaned up, then we can go to bed and shag all night." Draco laughed at the last part, but looked around at the mess he had made, slightly ashamed.

"That sounds like a good plan. And I'm sorry, Harry." Draco said, staring at the floor. Harry sighed and noticed a photo-frame, upside-down, surrounded by glass. Harry picked it up and looked at it. His eyes filled with tears.

"You really were going to leave me, weren't you. I wasn't going to see you again." Harry felt his throat constrict, and knew he was about to start crying hysterically. Draco placed his arms around Harry, and pulled the photo from his hands.

"I was." Harry collapsed in tears, only now realising what could have happened. He clutched to Draco as if his life depended on it. It kind of did. He needed Draco. He would die without him.

Draco kissed Harry, but he didn't stop crying. He led Harry to their bed, and pulled him on top of himself. Harry was still silently crying. Draco just let him cry into his shoulder.

"I love y-you, Draco. So, s-so much. Please forgive me. I love you." Harry tightened his grip on Draco's waist.

"Shhhh, Harry. I'll never leave you. Never. I love you." And just like that, their relationship was fixed. Never again did they fight.

Hermione and Ron had their ears pressed to the door of Harry and Draco's bedroom, waiting to see what happened. They couldn't really hear what they were saying, but there wasn't any screaming. When they heard the word 'shag' they decided it was time to go. They reached their doorstep and stopped.

"We're so great." Hermione said with a smile.

"We are." Hermione kissed him and something occurred to Ron.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you marry me?" Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"It's about time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

And so, we have reached the end, what a lovely journey! Thanks for reading, and you can have some cookies!


End file.
